


The Juvenescence of one Rufus Shinra

by OWASephiroth



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Childhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OWASephiroth/pseuds/OWASephiroth
Summary: A short and old scribble about how Rufus Shinra's childhood.Note: This work did not have a beta, and has not been revised.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Juvenescence of one Rufus Shinra

Rufus Shinra was the product of a typical no-frills, no-surprises, no-love political marriage. Mr. and Mrs. Shinra barely spoke to one another before the wedding, preferring to let their intermediaries iron out the details while they continued to pursue their own individual lives. They saw no reason to deviate from that arrangement after they got married. It was somewhat of a miracle that they tolerated one another long enough for Mrs. Shinra to conceive (and only then just barely). After the required legitimate heir was born, his parents did not even bother to keep up the façade of being a couple. They led completely separate existences, with countless lovers on one side and shady intrigues on the other. Their paths intersected only during official functions where the presence of a united family front —though not necessarily a happy one— was vital.

It was within the empty space between these two figures where their only son, Rufus Shinra, grew up. The blond heir was given all the best that mako-profits could buy, including the crème de la crème of butlers, nannies, teachers, dance instructors, and such. Rufus may not have had his parents’ attention, but there was always someone paid to watch over his every move and attend to his every need. The same individual never stuck around for very long, however. President Shinra ensured that caregivers were continually cycled in and out of Rufus’ life, mindful of any particular person who might get too close for comfort to the future President of the Shinra Electric Company. This presumably kept the young heir safe, but it also kept Rufus lonely. Rufus soon learnt not to be emotionally invested in any of his caretakers and paid companions. They left. They always left. They all left him. It was also from this that Rufus understood the true value of money; no amount of Gil was going to purchase him any genuine love nor loyalty.

Rufus rarely saw his parents outside of official functions, and he secretly preferred it that way. He wished he had parents who loved him and showered him with affection, but neither President nor Mrs. Shinra had any of those things to gift their only child. Instead, President Shinra laid expectations that crushed any possibility of Rufus having a normal happy childhood, and when he grew a little older President Shinra followed up with presenting his fists to his son. From Mrs. Shinra, Rufus received two things. First was the know-how of positioning one’s bed at the farthest part of the room, so as to give the young blonde just enough time to slid under the bed, out of sight from his father’s bouts of anger. Secondly, more significantly, was the knowledge that there would be people who gave orders, like his father, and there would be people who followed them, like his mother. Mrs. Shinra was was ‘free’ to pursue her own interests, but that was only because President Shinra allowed her to, after she had done her duty. In short, his parents’ legacy was a young man with an insatiable thirst for power; there was nothing Rufus Shinra wanted more but to reign supreme, so that no one can ever hurt him or order him about again.


End file.
